Vampire Nights
by Kiryami
Summary: Deespite his boring job in his boring life in the boring city near his parents' old mansion, Roxas manages to enjoy some aspects of the day, thought it's really more the night that he loves. AkuRoku Vampire!Axel T for themes and slight language
1. Chapter 1

Uhh, don't even ask me, yo. This little whatever-it-is is courtisy of several sleepless nights, boring-as-dirt SexEd classes, and...uhh...my recently reoccurring Vampire obsession.

I know, I know. I have a habit of just leaping into things, but I assure you, this one will make more sense as it goes on. I'll also be working on the prequel to this, which, you don't really have to read to understand THIS ONE, but...well, it's sort of a filler, I suppose. -shrug-

Anyway, same basic thing. I dunno. Hope you enjoy. I personally like where the story is headed, and so I will continue it no matter what. Yesh.

...Yes, it IS late at night. -yawns-

Also, as a note, there won't be any smexing in this. I promise. -crosses heart- There WILL be some "ehhh" moments, but no smexing. I promise. -repeating self tiredly-

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix, Disney, etc.**

"Harder," the blonde whispered, clutching at the sheets beneathe him. The redhead straddling his body ran a hand through the straw-colored locks.

"I...I shouldn't," he murmured, nibbling at the other's neck. "This is a bad idea," he continued, huskily, as the blonde arched against him pleadingly.

"Axel," Roxas begged, eyes hazy as he draped his arms around the other's neck. "I need you to _touch _me...!"

"I'm touching you," Axel hedged, gaze averted. He sat on the edge of the fluffy mattress, staring alternately at his shoes and the dusty window showing the full moon outside. Roxas frowned, crawled foreward.

"Don't you_ want _me?"

"I want you."

"Then why do you always _do_ this?" The Vampire flinched at the pain in the blonde's voice.

"Because I-" He sighed and looked away. "I can't. I _want_ you!" he cried, before Roxas could walk out. "But I...I don't want to_ hurt _you."

There was a long pause in which the blonde, standing sock-foot next to his bed, stared at the crimson-haired Vampire he'd met in high school, and the redhead stared back.

"I have to go soon," Axel finally said, glancing uneasily at the approaching dawn.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed sadly. He checked to make sure his father's scuffed alarm clock was set, crawled into bed, and watched the Vampire who perched by his feet. Axel stood and strode to the window, looking pensive. His long fingers played half-heartedly at the latch.

"I love you," Roxas offered shyly. Axel looked toward him, single visible eye filled with compassion. In a flash, he'd kissed the blonde's forehead oh-so gently, and in the next second, had one foot out the window.

"Goodnight, Rox," he all but sang. And then he was gone, and the sun was peeking sleepily over the hill-crested horison, slowly lulling Roxas to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, at last! Chapter 2!!

Umm...Yeah. Rox is a coffeholic anorexic secretary. -shrugs- I don't have much else to say about this chapter. ...It seemed longer before it was typed. And, all together:Roxas isn't nearly as desperate or weird as everyone probably thinks he is right now. He just has...issues...which will be explained throughout the story later on. Please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic**

The irritating scream of an ancient alarm clock pulled the blonde from his short hours of rest. Slamming a curled fist down on the off button, he sat against the wall and rubbed his shadowed eyes. Drawing his legs up, Roxas Pierce looked around the dusty room like he did every morning; like he didn't know it; like he'd never known it. He wondered faintly, as he always did while dressing for work in the early hours, if the previous night had been real or not. Dismissing it for a later date, he shuffled to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee and burning wheat bread filled the stale morning air. Roxas paused long enough to glare at the very _dead _toast, before abandoning breakfast and toting his coffee (now in a styrofoam cup) to the living room. Yanking the tan blazer from its hanger, he stepped outside, locked the door with a click, and began the long trudge down to the bus stop.

He boarded the large red bus with faded paint sullenly, sat in the back, rejecting all conversation. He started to run a hand through his messy hair, but stopped with a jolt. The smile that came, instead of lighting his face with its presence, darkened it. He switched his thoughts casually to work, and left them there until the tall, shimmering office building came into view.

After giving the surly-looking bus driver who stank of smoke and alcohol a few silvery coins, Roxas leapt over the metal steps and jogged calmly toward the blinding skyscrapers. Pushing open the glass door and checking to make sure his tie was straight, he flashed the burly security guard his ID and headed for the stairs.

"Less chance of getting trapped in an awkward conversation," he told himself, warily eyeing the twin elevators as he began to ascend. Several minutes later, he was settling himself at the familiar desk in the familiar cubicle on the seventeenth floor of the huge building he'd worked at since he was nineteen.

He reveled in the few moments of comfortable, familiar semi-silence as his coworkers tapped lazily at keyboards or sipped coffee, not really awake or alert. Letting out a soft sigh and relaxing, just a bit, Roxas leaned back in his jet black swivel chair and closed his eyes.

At the other side of the long room, main lights were just clicking on. He could hear Demyx walk in, footsteps lightly dragging, but energetic all the same. Someone started up the shiny new coffee machine, renewing the warm scent already present, but fading. A tiny bird pecked gingerly at the large window to his left, and the corner of his mouth twitched. He hadn't felt so relaxed in years.

And then it happened.

--

"You'll be working with Marluxia and Larxene this week," the head of the company drawled in his deep, authoritive voice. Roxas stared at him. Perhaps he hadn't heard right. The gossippers?

"Sorry?"

Xemnas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I want you to accompany Marluxia and Larxene on their exploits for the next five days, Pierce. Do _not_ make me say it again." A long pause. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes...yes, sir."

"Good. Get out of my sight."

--

The long trek from the boss' quarters to his own familiar cubicle on the seventeenth floor, to the dreaded Fourteenth Department was absolute hell for Roxas. Dragging his feet with growing hopelessness, he stopped in front of the large silver door emblazoned with a golden 14. He swallowed hard, raised a trembling hand to knock twice. Footsteps could be heard shuffling behind the barrier, and for a crazed moment he considered running.

Just as he began to turn, the door swung open to reveal two pairs of eyes, heavy with confusion. For all of ten seconds he was paralyzed, and the three simply stared at eachother. But then, laughing gleefully, the twin residents of the Fourteenth Department grabbed the terrified young secretary and dragged him into the room's flowery-smelling depths. No man ever came out of there the same as when he entered.

Oh, what had he done to deserve this?


	3. Chapter 3

For a two-year absence, this update is miserably short and boring. But hopefully soon, it'll be longer and more interesting.

**Disclaimer (Wow, it's been ages since I wrote one of these): All characters belong to Square Enix/Disney. **

Having survived his first day with Marluxia and Larxene by the barest shread of will, Roxas was highly doubtful of his ability to repreat the process four more times in quick succession. Doubled over with exhaustion and the weight of his "homework", he managed to miss the bus that would return him to his parents' estate, and instead had to lug his own briefcase, as well as an inexplicably heavy stack of reference magazines, through the bustling city and over two hills.

He collapsed in a heap of papers and targetless threats an hour later, wanting nothing more than to have a cup of coffee and go to sleep.

He lay askance on the beat-up sofa for a few moments, pondering the colour of the walls. Maybe they could use repainting. He would have to remove the clutter first, and that would take more oomph than he could muster at that moment.

He had just enough oomph to disentangle himself from a tattered magazine featuring an outdated celebrity scandal and slouch to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. It was cold, but it was the caffeine, not the heat, that he was after, anyway. He sat on his favourite barstool and sipped quietly, content to listen to the foundation settling.

It was a marked improvement over the screech of tires, the roar of crowds, and the daily office-y sounds that made him want to pull out his hair.

Speaking of which, he had always sort of imagined that the resident gossips were some kind of outlandish monsters who lured people in with the promise of something exciting-a promotion, a grand opportunity, or a mysterious preview of other such interest-and then fed off their life force like whacky, dress code-breaking energy vampires.

He smiled humourlessly.

It wasn't too far from the truth. While he hadn't been lured, per se-boss's orders, really-he had been expecting something much different from a well-kept office building with colourful flowers in vases and what appeared to be a magazine rack taken right from the convenience store. And while Marluxia, who was flamboyant but not gay, and Larxene, whom he had yet to figure out, did not tie him to a chair and torment him until he cried, the duo did seem to take a particular joy from the displeasure on his face at the concept of having to read for a week (and report on) which star had been fooling around with which other star's woman.

He had gotten none of his regular homework, nor any of his extra assignments done when the sun began to set.


End file.
